Country Girls
Country Musume (カントリー娘。) was an all-female J-pop group within Hello! Project. Members Current Members *Satoda Mai (里田まい) (joined in 2002) Former Members *Kobayashi Azusa (小林梓; Former Leader) (Left: July 31, 1999) *Yanagihara Hiromi (柳原尋美) (Died: July 17, 1999) *Rinne (りんね; Former Leader) (Graduated in late 2002) *Asami (あさみ; Former Leader) (joined in 2000; Graduated: January 28, 2007) *Miuna (みうな) (Graduated: January 28, 2007) Biography 1999 Country Musume was formed in 1999 by Tsunku and Japanese talent and fellow Up-Front Agency artist, Tanaka Yoshitake (the group’s original producer) and was billed as "Country Girls from Hokkaido". The initial group consisted of members and Hokkaido natives Rinne, Kobayashi Azusa, and Yanagihara Hiromi. The 4-week audition cycle was unusual since it didn’t only consist of the traditional voice and dance lessons, but also a physical challenge: consisting of working at the Hanabatake farm in southern Hokkaido. The purpose of the physical challenge was to show how responsible the girls were and how well they work as a team to fit the “country girls from Hokkaido” image, since Hokkaido is seen as the countryside of Japan–and the audition was open to all of Japan, not just Hokkaido. Thus, producer Tanaka called for the physical challenge to see who can live up to a “Hokkaido” image. Following the trend of their sister group, Morning Musume, Kobayashi, as the oldest member, was given the title as leader of the group. After working on their debut single with plenty of support from other singers such as Moritaka Chisato and Nakazawa Yuko, they were able to successfully record and complete the promotion video. On July 17th, Yanagihara was killed in a car accident, just days before their first single was released, at the age of 19. Yanagihara’s family was given the decision to whether Country Musume should continue their work and release their single as scheduled, to which they approved. A month later, Kobayashi decided to leave the group for personal reasons. After a two-month hiatus, Rinne started performing as a solo act, but under the Country Musume name, making two singles. 2000 In summer of 2000, Asami was added to the group, Rinne became group leader and the duo released one more single. However, by the end of the year, producer Tanaka decided to give Tsunku the producer’s position of the group, due to his difficulty in finding more members to join Rinne and Asami. The first change that Tsunku made was to “lend” members of Morning Musume into the group. 2001 Their popularity rose when Morning Musume's Ishikawa Rika, who is from Kanagawa, was lent into the group in April. Country Musume had their first charting single in Japan with the release of "Hajimete no Happy Birthday!". The trio, under the name Country Musume ni Rika Ishikawa (Morning Musume), released two singles and an album. 2002 Early in 2002, Satoda Mai was recruited into the group, although she initially auditioned to be a Morning Musume member. The quartet released one single before Rinne, the remaining original member, bid farewell at the end of 2002 to pursue a career within Up-Front Agency as a stage actress. Leaving, Asami to become the new leader of the group. Afterwards, Asami, Ishikawa and Satoda released one more single. 2003 In mid-2003, Country Musume had a major shift in its roster. Miuna, who is from Shizuoka, was recruited into the group. The group featured Morning Musume members and Hokkaido natives Konno Asami and Fujimoto Miki, replacing Ishikawa Rika. Under this new formation named Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto, the quintet has released three singles as of date. 2004 In 2004, Country Musume participated on the fifth edition of Hello! Project's Folk Songs series, where various H!P artists sing covers of Japanese and Western folk songs. 2005 In 2005, Country Musume performed in the Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER!~ concert tour as a part of Hello! Project Akagumi. Country Musume also toured with Biyuuden and Inaba Atsuko. 2006-2007 On November 25, 2006, it was announced that Asami and Miuna would be graduating from Country Musume and Hello! Project together on January 28, 2007, at the final performance of Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ http://www.helloproject.com/newslist/cuntry_0611250100.html. Since Konno and Fujimoto have also since graduated from Morning Musume, they are no longer “lent” to Country Musume. Thus, Satoda Mai is currently the only member, and continues to work under the Country Musume name. This is the second time that Country Musume consists of only one member. 2009 In 2009, Satoda Mai graduated from Hello! Project. After graduating, Satoda continues to the only member of Country Musume under UP-FRONT PROMOTION. Discography Albums #2001.12.12 Country Musume Daizenshuu 1 (カントリー娘。大全集 ①) #2006.08.23 Country Musume Daizenshuu 2 (カントリー娘。大全集 ②) #2008.10.12 Country Musume Mega Best (カントリー娘。　メガベスト) Singles #1999.07.23 Futari no Hokkaido (二人の北海道) #1999.11.30 Yukigeshiki (雪景色) #2000.04.27 Hokkaido Shalala (北海道シャララ) #2000.07.31 Koi ga Suteki na Kisetsu (恋がステキな季節) #2001.04.18 Hajimete no Happy Birthday! (初めてのハッピーバースディ!) (Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume)) #2001.10.17 Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan (恋人は心の応援団) (Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume)) #2002.04.17 Iroppoi Onna ~SEXY BABY~ (色っぽい女 ～SEXY BABY～) (Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume)) #2002.11.13 BYE BYE Saigo no Yoru (BYE BYE 最後の夜) (Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume) #2003.07.24 Uwaki na Honey Pie (浮気なハニーパイ) (Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto) #2003.12.05 Senpai ~LOVE AGAIN~ (先輩 ～LOVE AGAIN～) (Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto) #2004.08.04 Shining Itoshiki Anata (シャイニング 愛しき貴方) (Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto) DVDs *2003.11.17 Country Musume Single V Clips 1 (カントリー娘。シングルVクリップス 1) *2007.02.10 Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~ (カントリー娘。ＬＩＶＥ２００６　～Shibuya des Date～) (Fanclub release) External Links *Official Hello! Project Profile *Wikipedia: Japanese, English, German, French, Netherlands, Korean, Chinese, Indonesian Category:Country Musume Category:4th Generation Category:5th Generation Category:6th Generation Category:Morning Musume Category:Hello! Project Akagumi Category:1999 Units Category:Zetima Category:Groups featured on Utaban Category:Groups Category:Groups featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:POTATO Category:Country Musume Albums Category:Country Musume Singles Category:Country Musume shows in Category:2009 departures